ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2007
Testing Thy Mettle: 2nd part of the Event Guide I've taken the information reported on this page and started a guide here: Sunbreeze Festival 2007/Guide It still needs a bit of cleanup. Leuqarte 12:00, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Could a link to this guide be added under the Goldfish Scooping link on the main article? The guide looks ok now. --vm0d 10:21, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I made it into a small table so its a bit easier to read --Dalimin 15:28, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Rumors and Facts *Trading all seven items in at once does not work for any "special prizes" *People said trading all eight items, including your own does not work for any "special prize" (cause you can only trade 1 at a time) *There might be 1 goalpoint for every spawning spot, for example mamook has 3 spawn points and 3 goal points *There are NO preset area you go to! For example I did Hume(M) and Taru(M) and I got to go to Halvung and Eld. Necropolis and Mamook! It is all random! What isn't random is if you do it with the same guy for multiple runs in the same game day. *It is possible that all these GoalPoint positions are the same as the ones from 2004 *You do not need to be doing the event to detect/select GoalPoints --Dalimin 16:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Moogle chat Are you ready for another spine-chilling, stomach-churning test of your mettle, kupo!? We've set up a secret marker somewhere in the bowels of a dreadful dungeon. Your goal is to reach that marker alive, kupo! *(solo) To go on this fright-filled face-off with fear, you need a partner who can prove you reached the goal. Come back when you have a buddy in bravery, kupo! *(Partnered up) ;(if you are partnered with the same race and gender as you) Please come back with a different partner. It'll be no fun to scare you if your reactions are too similar, kupo! *(Partnered up and ready) Are you participating in this petrifying pilgrimage with the person in your present party? ;(no) Choose your partner wisely. Come back when you think you have a winning combo, kupo! ;(yes) I'll be checking to see if you reached the goal. You have use this magical scroll to make a speedy return to town, kupo. If you both succeed, I'll have a prize waiting for you! Now, off you go, kupo! *(Partnered up and standby) ;(for the person who did it, but waiting for next game day) You can only choose one partner a day. Come back again tomorrow, kupo. ;(for the person who didn't do it, but partner waiting for next game day) Hold up there! It looks like your candidate for courageous companionship has already got a partner! You can't choose that person at the moment, kupo! Please wait a little longer or find a new partner before coming back, kupo! *(First time success) Here's your reward for reaching the goal, kupo! The face in the portrait you brought me is just... Kupupupu! *(Repeats success) You took another dive into the dreaded dungeon, kupo? Well, you deserve a little something for your preternatural perseverance, kupo. You obtain *gift*! --Dalimin 16:20, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Info Attention: You get unlimited runs for ONE partner for ONE game day! If you wish to switch partners, you need to wait till the next game day to start your runs. If you happen to die in the middle you can always HP and use the glyph to get back and do it again. If your partner died, you do not have to go back down and get the key item/item again if you succeeded the first time. --Dalimin 15:38, 4 August 2007 (CDT) This part of the event you will need to team up with someone of a different race than your self. Once you got a party with you and another player talk to the moogle and you will be teleported to 1 of 3 spots in the Aydeewa Subterrane. There you will need to find a Goal marker. Once you found it take invisible off and spawn the Moogle and he will give you an item. Head back using the Glyph obtained from the moogle when you started. Now trade the items to each other then to the moogle to get your reward. When I did this I go 6 Skewers of M&P Chicken. The location I've found is: Start: F-11, Goal: K-9 on Map3 of the Aydeewa Subterrane. Start: ???, Goal: G-7 on Map3 of the Aydeewa Subterrane. --Crawlerbasher 11:48, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Rewards: 1~6 M and P Chicken ~6 M and P Dumpling ~6 M and P Cracker Zones and Goal Points Davoi E-7 & E-10 Ranguemont Pass I-8 & H-6 MamookD/E-9 (watch out for TS NMs and Frogs) --Markus 23:03, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Beadeaux L-7 01:35, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Crawlers' Nest J-10 first map (in tunnel right before you would change to the strange apparatus map) --vm0d 07:27, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Eldieme Necropolis K-11/12 and the person who spawned above, it is underground at N-10 Spawning spots are #middle of map with the gates (G-8) #and downstairs at (L-9). Another route: i took off invisible and opened the east plate (H-8), and as long as no one closes it, you can run straight to the north room and drop in the hole there and meet and go south the the goal point. Halvung M-7 in the larger area with Dorgerwor the Astute in it You spawn in several areas, #J-5 of the same map with the GoalPoint #G-9 and I-10 map with Mythril Mouth Monamaq. Arrapago Reef ??? still haven't found goalpoint You spawn at #E-8 for the west map #H-9 and E-10 of the east map (where the ilrusi staging point is) Castle Oztroja G-8 just by the entrance from Meriphataud Mountains You spawn at #H-8 of the small room of Floor1&2 where Quu Domi spawns #G-8 of the other small room of Floor1&2 with the entrance to Altar Room Kuftal Tunnel I-10 of the large map You spawn at #H-12 of the large map #M-8 of the large map Items you get from race/gender #Hume/male Dire Candle #Hume/female Bloody Candle #Taru/male Snickering Skull #Taru/female Sniffling Skull #Elvaan/male Tome of Whispers #Elvaan/female Tome of Moans #Galka Rusty Tail Cutter #Mithra Yhoator Flea --Dalimin 14:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Special Goods? Southern San d'Oria (D-8) should be Northern San d'Oria (D-8) :It is cut and paste from SE announcement. -- 16:39, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Gold Fish Scooping Goldfish Scooping Come armed with your Yukata and some spare gil for scoops, and get ready to scoop, scoop, scoop! This is the first section of the new event. Head to the area of your choice and talk to the NPC. There, you will receive a free Goldfish Basket (last option when you talk to them), and have the opportunity to purchase super scoops at 100 gil apiece (they stack to 12). Equip the Goldfish Basket (range) and the Super Scoop (ammo), then go wading into the water. Don't have your Yukata from last year? That's not a problem, there are moogle's in every town that are selling the Yukatas as well as assorted fireworks. You can find the moogle's at these locations: Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Port Bastok (L-8) Windurst Waters (G-10) NPC to get started: East Sarutabaruta, Kesha Shopehllok, (H-8) (sitting on the bridge) Rabao, Mei, (F-7) (sitting against water pump) South Gustaberg, Fish Eyes, (E-8) (by Fumaroles, sitting against a rock) West Ronfaure, Saradorial, (G-10) (at Knightwell, by fence) This pretty much works just like fishing. You even type /fish (or fish from your menu) to "scoop". However, the wait time in between scooping is much shorter (and the animation more amusing). When you attempt to scoop a fish, you will get one of these four messages: A tiny goldfish has approached! A plump, black goldfish has approached! A fat, juicy goldfish has approached! There are no goldfish to be found... If a fish approaches, you must press Enter in order to catch the goldfish. After you've pressed Enter, you'll have one of these four messages: Obtained: (fish) You lost your catch. The paper on your super scoop ripped. The goldfish slipped off your scoop... After you've acquired some goldfish, bring them back to the NPC and trade them. They will count up your fishies, and award you the allotted points. Fishies: Tiny Goldfish: 1 point Black Bubble-Eye: 2 points Lionhead: 10 points Prizes: 5 points: a Super Scoop 15 points: a bag of fireworks 25 points: large fans 30 points: a colored drop 50 points: a mystery box (12 Spirit Masque) 80 points: another mystery box (Goldfish Set) ---Crawlerbasher 07:28, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Goldfish Bowl Woodworking (10), Alchemy (7) Smithing (4) : :*1 x Bronze Ingot :*1 x Black Bubble-Eye (fished up in gold fishing event) :*1 x Crawler Calculus (dropped off crawlers) :*1 x Glass Sheet :*1 x Goldfish Set (prize from mystery box 2 in gold fishing event) :*1 x Lauan Lumber :*1 x Sieglinde Putty :*1 x Tiny Goldfish (fished up in gold fishing event) --Crawlerbasher 07:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Fighting Fish Tank Woodworking (20), Alchemy (7) Smithing (4) : :*1 x Goldfish Set :*1 x Glass Sheet :*1 x Bronze Ingot :*1 x Lauan Lumber :*1 x Sieglinde Putty :*1 x Crawler Calculus :*1 x Lamp Marimo :*1 x Betta --Crawlerbasher 07:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Error will available in the following locations: Should be changed to will be available in the following locations: --El Tio 15:50, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :Per Details at POL.com, it displays it as will available in the following locations:. The announcements listed here are mirrored content, which consequently means, typos intact. If you wish to have it changed, you can e-mail customer service at POL.com and inform them of the error. It's what I did with a previous update and an incorrectly spelled word, it was changed there and thusly changed here. -- 15:57, 26 July 2007 (CDT) The moogle's test of courage starts on the 4th, not the 1st according to playonline's site. :See above, news announcements are mirrored content, typos included. -- 12:01, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : The event's already started on my server. Just finished running around Davoi level 1 style. Goals where @ E-7 & E-10 Apelila 12:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Add: I got Castle Oztroja, the Goal Point is at G-8 of 1st map. New Adventurer Does anyone happen to know how long it takes for a new character to be able to participate in an event? I just made a mule and it's been 2 game days and the moogle is still saying, "Oh, a new adventurer! Best of luck, kupo!" --vm0d 05:18, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :-> made on iceday, able to do event on lightsday. --vm0d 07:11, 4 August 2007 (CDT)